


The Exact Perfect Person

by macaroni_meangirls



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Prom, soft janis, soft n gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaroni_meangirls/pseuds/macaroni_meangirls
Summary: Janis didn’t believe in soulmates. Then she met Cady.





	The Exact Perfect Person

Janis needs to ask Cady to prom.

It's been a week since the date was announced, and Cady is in awe of all the proposals popping up around the school. She'd never say it out loud, but she expects Janis to take her to prom, and she wants a fancy proposal like all the other girls are getting.

And Janis can't deny her beloved girlfriend anything.

Which means she's been brainstorming since the day the date was announced on how to ask Cady to prom.

Her adorable girlfriend is the love of her life. Janis can't deny that she used to scoff at the idea of soulmates, thinking that the concept of having one person who was the exact perfect person for you was simply ridiculous.

Then she met Cady, and Cady is her exact perfect person. 

Janis can't imagine life without anyone else, and while the rest of their lives will be hopefully quite a long time, she wants to start off their first big landmark with a prom proposal that'll rock Cady's world.

What does Caddie like?

Africa...math...too cliche. Too easy. 

Kisses. Physical contact. Having her hair played with. Definitely will be occurring after the proposal, but not good enough for the question itself.

Deep down, Janis knows she has nothing to be nervous about. Cady treats prom like she does the rest of her life; like it's a given that Janis will be there with her. But still...she wants this to be special for Cady...for both of them.

Of course.

Cady loves to hear her talk about their future together. Janis is certain they'll have one, but she always feels awkward talking about it, like she's being too forward. Cady has no such qualms; she's been rattling on about what she wants to do and talking about college excitedly and dragging Janis with her to college fairs to find a place they can attend together. But if she can ask Cady to prom and open up that conversation on her part...Cady will be blown off her feet.

Smiling to herself, Janis pulls out a piece of notebook paper and begins sketching her plans.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you want to do today?" Cady asks softly, smiling up at Janis from her position with her head on Janis's knees. The second Janis came over, Cady practically pinned her to the couch for cuddles, and it was beginning to look like she'd never escape...not that she particularly wanted to.

"Why don't we go for a walk, love?" Janis suggests innocently, twirling a strand of Cady's strawberry blonde hair around her finger. "I thought I saw some ducks by the pond yesterday...we can go see if they're still there."

"Ducks!" Cady squeals excitedly, as excited by the prospect of any kind of wildlife as ever. "Let's go, let's go, let's go, I want to see them!"

"Okay, okay," Janis laughs, pulling her up and kissing her softly. "Calm down there, Caddie-cat. I'm sure they'll be there."

Cady can move when she's excited, and they're by the pond in less than five minutes. Janis didn't completely lie, she did see some ducks yesterday, but not near the pond where she's brought Cady. 

"Caddie, love?" Janis calls, interrupting Cady's excited search for ducks. "Do you know where we are?"

"We're at the pond, silly!" Cady replies, scanning the calm waters for any signs of feathered bipeds. "Help me look!"

"Caddie, this is the first place I ever told you I loved you," Janis says softly, sinking to one knee onto the damp grass, ignoring the fact that she's probably ruining her tights. 

Cady's eyes predictably bug out of her head at the sight. "Jay-"

"Caddie Lisbet Heron, I've been in love with you since I first laid eyes on you, even if I didn't treat you like it. I love you when you're tired, when you're sick, when you're kicking my ass at math...I love you always, and forever, and that's never, ever going to change. I love you, Caddie, and I don't know a whole lot about what I want for my future yet, but I do know beyond a shadow of a doubt that I want you in it, beside me, every step of the way. Because you're my soulmate, my exact perfect person, Caddie, and I don't even want to think about a future where I don't go to sleep holding you and wake up with you still in my arms. And if I'm going to have you by my side every single day, then there's going to be a lot of really big moments for us, and this is the first one, and I want to make it as amazing as it can possibly be for you. I hope I've done all right. Caddie, will you go to prom with me?"

For a moment, there's dead silence. Then Cady lets out a sound halfway between a sob and a  laugh and rushes forward, pulling Janis to her feet and kissing her so passionately that they both sway slightly over the dewey grass. Janis rests her hands on Cady's hips, trying to steady her as her shorter girlfriend stands on the tips of her toes to reach. Warm little drops drip down onto her hands, but she doesn't care, knowing full well that Cady's crying of joy.

Finally, they both need to breathe, and they break apart, still holding each other close. "Janis, that was -" Cady shakes her head in astonishment, her eyes still glazed with tears that drip slowly down her pale face. "I love you so, so much. And I'd be honored to be the prom date of the most beautiful girl in the world."

And Janis laughs, and tells her slyly, "You can't be your own prom date, love," and Cady rolls her eyes in exasperation and kisses her again, and everything is absolutely perfect with her exact perfect person.

Her soulmate.


End file.
